kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Awful Bigamy
Awful Bigamy was the 24th and final episode of Season 6 of The King of Queens, also the 149th overall episode in the series. The episode, which was written by Ilana Wernick and dircted by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on May 19, 2004. Synopsis Holly moves in with Doug and Carrie when she is evicted. Doug takes advantage of her by making her his "downstairs wife" for food and Carrie being his "upstairs wife" for sex. Storyline Holly has been kicked out of her apartment and Arthur lets her stay in the basement with him. At first Doug isn't too fond of having Holly around, but that changes when it turns out Holly, in contrast with Carrie, laughs at his jokes, makes him all the food he wants and never tells him off about something. Doug now has one woman downstairs for food and one woman upstairs for sex and has the time of his life. Did You Know? Trivia *Leah Remini was 8 months pregnant with her daughter This is why she is in baggy clothing and is behind a desk for most of this episode. Goofs ;Continuity *Doug tells Carrie that the paper boy threw the paper into the sprinklers, but they don't have sprinklers or a lawn. *When Doug asks Holly about the Diet Dr. Pepper situation, his fingers are pointing straight out. It then cuts to a different angle, and they are folded back. Scene excerpt from "Awful Bigamy" ;Quotes ---- *'Doug:' Hey Arthur, come on up for breakfast. You know I can't start my day without my two scoops of Artie. the basement *'Arthur:' I don't know what that means, but it sounds terrifying. ---- *'Carrie:' Doug Doug, Nobody's last name is penis. ---- *'Holly:' I spent all day making Doug's favorite dishes but now they're getting cold, does he care? No because he's with some girl at his precious hockey game. *'Carrie:' Shouldn't I be the one who's upset about this? *'Holly:' Actually, yeah. *'Carrie:' What's going on here? *'Arthur:' Carrie and Holly Open your eyes you fools, the man has three wives! ---- *'Doug:' telling the guys he has a downstairs and upstairs wife Hol, the paper came today, it's a little wet and I wanted to read the sports section. *'Holly:' I'll just blow-dry it. leaves *'Danny:' My nipples are hard. ---- *'Doug:' You're trying to take my "downstairs" wife; you don't even have a downstairs. *'Deacon:' She'd be "futon" wife. ---- Connections ;References *''Seabiscuit (2003 movie) - Doug buys the DVD for Carrie Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Surf City'' (uncredited) - Music and Lyrics by Jan Berry and Brian Wilson, performed by Jan & Dean *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Jimmy Shubert as Jimmy *Heidi Godt as Melinda More external links * Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes